


My Odd Mate

by Enduring_Time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Underage Harry, Veela, Weasley Bashing, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enduring_Time/pseuds/Enduring_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry almost died during one of his uncles rages, but Harry's magic healed him by initiating his creature inheritance early. After a trip to Gringotts he leaves England to to find his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own! I hate having to write that every chapter so this one counts for the whole book, not just the first chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy

Harry had known from the moment he returned to his uncle’s house that the summer was going to be hell. The damn Headmaster had to go and tell them that his godfather, Sirius Black had been killed. Harry had been telling the Dursleys that if they ever hurt him he would tell his godfather and he would come.

Sirius was killed by his own cousin. She killed the only reason he had for staying in England. Harry had found out that his ‘friends’ Granger and Weasley had been paid by Dumbledore, with the money the headmaster had been stealing from his account at Gringotts. He all of the people Harry had thought of as his friends, to spy on him and report all of their finding directly to him. Even Remus who Harry was certain he could trust was being paid. Apparently Remus hated that Harry had lived all those years ago when his friends, James and Lily were killed.

Harry had never felt so betrayed in his life. When Harry had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured at the department of mysteries he dropped what he was doing and raced there to try and help him. The traitors decided that they had to come to so he didn’t do anything ‘stupid’ or ‘reckless’. When he got there he found out that it had been a trap to get the full prophecy. Sirius had come to save him, and got shoved into the veil of death. Harry was broken mentally and didn't know how to deal with the pain of losing the only person who cared for him.

At the end of the school year Harry was sent back to the Dursleys for his protection. He was able to tell from the moment he had stepped into the car that he was going to get a beating. That thought was proven when he heard his uncle say in a forcibly calm voice. “We got a letter. It was the headmaster of that freak school. He told us that your freak of a godfather was killed.” As he said those words there was a horrible glint in those beady little eyes.

The moment he passed through the front door his uncle had taken it upon himself to beat the magic out of him. Harry was punched repeatedly until he grew dizzy and fell to the floor. At that point Harry thought that his uncle would give up and make him go up the Dudley's second bedroom, but he was wrong. His uncle started kicking him.

“You. Stupid. Worthless. Freak. Of. Nature.” Each word was followed by a harsh kick to his stomach and ribs. After a few kicks he heard a crack as pain rushed through his chest. He had broken a rib maybe two but there was no way to know as Vernon yelled at him to get up. Harry who was close to passing out, wasn't able to hear his uncles and harshly grabbed the boys arm and yanked him off of the floor and slammed the thin malnourished body into the hallway table, causing a cheap vase to fall to the floor and shatter. That only made Vernon angrier, he started hitting Harry with a new viciousness.

Harry’s magic had started building up inside of him since the first hit, had reached the breaking point. The magic exploded out of Harry’s broken body, smacking the fat whale into a wall hard enough that the lump of fat slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The magic rippled before slamming back into harry. There was too much damage for his magic to heal him as it regularly would. Instead it pulled at his creature blood which started his inheritance almost two years earlier that it should have. There was a blinding white light as Harry’s body changed. Harry’s back arched off the floor as blinding pain radiated through his back.

The skin on his back was twitching and bowing out as if something was crawling under his skin and trying to break out. Harry instinctively curled on his side as the pain increased to unimaginable levels. Until something snapped and Harry slipped into a blissful darkness.

A few hours later a pair of glowing emerald eyes opened slowly. Harry sat up slowly, there was no longer any pain, but his head was a little foggy. He blink a few times trying to get his eyes to focus, when he couldn't he took off his glasses to clean them thinking that they needed to be cleaned. The moment he took the glasses off the world became clear. 

He threw his old, ugly glasses to the floor, seeing as he had no need for them anymore and stood up on shaky legs. The moment he stood he started to tip sideways due to his legs being numb. Instead of falling all the way to the floor like he expected. Something stopped his fall almost before it started. He looked around, freezing when he saw what was keeping him upright.

Wings. A pair of black feathered wings that were drenched in blood and another almost clear substance. They were propped up against the hallway walls, twitching slightly, not yet strong enough to hold him steady. After he had gained enough feeling in his legs to move forward, the wings folded up and rested against his back.

He made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Getting a glimpse of the dried blood and more of that clear substance coating his skin in thick layers. He looked away from his reflection and turned on the hot water in the shower. As soon as the stream of water heated up he stripped of his clothing and threw the bloody clothes into the small garbage can. As soon as he stepped into the hot spray he moaned at how good it felt.

It was then that he had allowed himself to relax and think. He was glad that his uncle was still passed out and that Petunia and Dudley were visiting Marge. Otherwise Harry would have earned another beating for using up the hot water. He scrubbed his body and washed his hair before pausing at the sight of the wings. Harry reached for one but was unable to reach that far behind him, the wing as if knowing what Harry wanted unfolded itself and pressed into his hand gently. Harry grabbed a little bit of soap and massaged it into the wet feathers. The feeling was amazing, his wings were sensitive, and each stroke relaxed him further. He rinsed off the wing and started on the other.

As soon as he was done he turned the water off and stepped in front of the full length mirror to see how he looked now that he had gotten all of the questionable substances off his body. Still wet and naked he studied himself in the mirror. Harry wasn’t normally a vain person but even he could admit that he looked amazing. His malnourished frame was gone, in its place was a healthy toned body. He was still thin but instead of being too skinny, his body could only be described as lithe.

His hair was longer and wavy, no where near the birds nest it had been before. He had sharp fangs that he could see peeking past his upper lip. He found that he was able to retract them along with the nails that were sharper than they should have been. The wings were beautiful,even though he wasn’t able to fully extend them in the small bathroom but he was able to see that the feathers were a mix of black and different shades of green. They were huge, and looked like they had a diameter of more than thirty feet. When he willed them away they folded away and vanished.

When Harry turned around he saw that there wasn’t even a mark to show that they had even been there to begin with. But on his lower back there were was a large ordinate ‘B’ in printed in what looked like green ink. He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. There was only one place he could go to find out and that was Gringotts. So he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the front door trying not to look at the blood that was covering the floor and opened his trunk pulling out some clothes and walked back to the bathroom to change into them. When he was done and dressed in black dress pants and a soft green sweater he went back to the front door grabbed his trunk and left number four Privet Drive for what he hoped was the last time.

He called the night bus when he was few blocks away from the Dursley residence and paid the galleon fee and asked to be brought to the leaky cauldron. The ride was quick, but every time he rode in that bus he felt nauseous afterward. When he was finally standing outside of the wizard bar he pulled on a plain black cloak and lifted the hood up to cover his face. The last thing he needed was someone recognizing him. He new that if that happened he would have been stopped from getting to Gringotts and would be dragged back to the Dursleys.

Harry made his way to the entrance and tapped the bricks. He quickly strode through the crowds that were thinner than they were normally. They must have finally realized that voldemort was back. He climbed up the stone steps and entered the goblin bank. Harry stepped up to one of the sneering goblins.

“I need to speak to Ragnok.” He told the goblin in Gobbledygook. He had studied the language after the goblins had informed him that he was being stolen from and had helped him gain his Black and Potter lordships. They had stopped Dumbledore from taking advantage of his self-elected magical guardianship.

The goblin at the desk was shocked, no wizard ever took the time to learn their language. “Right this way.” He ushered Harry down one of the hallways. When they reached the ordinate door at the end of the hallway the goblin knocked before motioning Harry to enter and closing the door behind harry as he entered. The goblin walked back to his desk still puzzled.

As Harry entered the room the older goblin sitting behind the desk looked up. “Do you have an appointment?” Harry lowered his hood and answered.

“No I don’t. Sorry if this isn’t a good time, but I need your help Ragnok.” Harry told him.

“Mr. Po- Excuse me Harry. What can I do for you, Goblin Friend.” Ragnok asked.

“I have wings and I need to know why.” Harry told the elder goblin whose eyes widened.

“I will need to do a blood test to find out for sure, is that alright, Harrison?” Harry instantly nodded, he trusted Ragnok with his life. The goblin reached for a drawer and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a small vial of green-blue potion. “You need to add five drops of blood into the potion.” Harry was handed a small knife and slit the pad of his finger and dripped the blood needed into the open vile. Ragnok swirled the potion before upturning the contents onto the parchment. As soon as the liquid touched the paper it started forming words. When the words were finished he was handed the paper to look over.

Name: Harrison J. Potter   
Father: James C. Potter  
Mother: Lily M. Potter nee Evans  
Blood status:   
Harrison J. Potter   
85% Dark Veela  
15% Wizard

Mate  
Name: B- (Rest currently unknown)  
Species: Human   
Current location: Cambodia 

Harry sat frozen for a long time staring at the word ‘mate’ before looking up at Ragnok. “Mate. I have a mate? As in soulmate?"

Ragnok nodded and pulled some objects out of his desk and handing them to Harry. The first was a small plastic card and the second a small leather sack. “The pouch will automatically take money from your vault and transport it directly into this pouch. The transferred money will automatically change to the currency needed at the time. This card is also connected to your vault and works exactly like a muggle credit card. Both have and anti-theft charm and if lost will return directly to your person.”

Ragnok stood up from his desk and walked to the bookcase on the other side of the room and grabbed two books and handed them to Harry. “The first book is the ‘History of Veela both light and Dark’ and the other is ‘Veela Laws and Traditions.’ please read during your flight to Cambodia.” He handed Harry a muggle plain ticket and a map then explained that there was no magical way to track a wizard if they didn’t use a magical mode of transportation. “Harrison, this map has been keyed into the signature of your mate, this way you can find him even if they move from their current position.”

“Thank you so much, Ragnok.” Harry stood up and hugged Ragnok, the goblin froze before awkwardly patting Harry’s back.

“Just go, Harrison. Your flight leaves in half an hour.” Ragnok told harry pushing the boy off of him. Harry nodded and left after one last grateful glance at Ragnok.

When Harry got back to muggle London he hired a taxi to drive him to the local airport where his flight was taking off from. When he got there he paid the driver and made his way through security. They were confused when they saw he was only taking a miniature trunk with him.

He sat at his first class seat and leaned back letting himself relax and think about what had happened. It was such a drastic change but he really couldn't care less. Just the thought of finding his mate, a person who will love him for him not because of his fame, made him practically purr in happiness. As the plane lifted off he pulled out one of the books and started reading. He couldn't wait to get there.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got my first flamer, simply because I gave Harry wings! Lovely :P

The plane ride seemed to have slowed to a crawl. Harry was a mess of nerves and he had to force himself to read from the book instead of staring at the clock that was counting down the hours it would take to get there. As soon as Harry opened the book and actually started reading he was amazed with how different his life was going to become. Harry skimmed over the other chapters until he got to the section “Dark Veelas”.

Harry kept reading until he was almost done with the book. He was startled out of his reading when the voice of the pilot came over the speakers and told them that they were almost there. He hadn't realized that he had been reading for almost the whole flight. He shrugged and clipped the seat belt before making sure no one was watching as he slid the large book into a miniature trunk.

He wasn’t sure about what to think about being able to naturally carrying children. He shoved the idea aside and told himself to talk about it with his mate when he found him.

When the plane finally landed at the airport and they were allowed off the plane, Harry rushed to the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror. Instead of the plain 'B' from before it was now 'Bruce Ba-'. Harry smiled and walked out of the building and into an empty side road. Harry took out the map Ragnok had given him and enlarged it to show a close up of Cambodia. He looked closer and saw that his mate was still in the same place he had been when Harry left England.

Harry gathered up his magic and apperated a block away from where the map said his mate was. After all he didn't want to scare his mate off. After the feeling of being shoved through a straw he appeared in to one of the dirtier neighborhoods. The grin fell off of his face as he took in the houses that were no larger than the Dursley's living room. He wondered why his mate was living in that type of environment. Harryd dusted off his clothes and walked the block to where the map said his mate was. He stopped in front of a small house that seemed to blend in with all of the others, and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

"I'll be right there." A male voice yelled through the door followed by a crashing noise and a half stifled curse. After a moment there was the click of a lock being undone and the door was pulled open revealing a slightly taller man. He had dark brown hair and eyes. The man had some stubble on his chin but that only drew Harry’s eyes to the man's lips. Harry blushed when noticed the man staring at him.

"How can I help you?" The man's voice was pure heaven. It was hard to focus on what the elder man was saying, Harrison shook his head trying to clear the haze from his thoughts. 

"Er…Can I come in sir." The man's eyes narrowed slightly. "There are some things I really need to tell you." The man looked at him before hesitantly nodding his acceptance and motioned Harry through the door and into his house.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have water, tea, and coffee?" The door was shut quietly and the man walked into the small kitchen.

"Some tea would be nice, I just got here a few hours ago.” Harrison told him. The man, his mate, frowned.

"I never introduced Myself. My name is Harrison James Potter. You can Call me Harry, if you want..." He told the other man before trailing off and taking a sip of the tea the elder had handed him. It wasn't the worst tea but it wasn't what he was used to. The man looked at him as he sat on the opposite couch. 

"My names Bruce Banner. Tell me. Does the name Ross mean anything to you?” He asked Harry with a calculating look. As if waiting to catch him in a trap.

“Ross? I don’t know anyone with that weird of a name. That’s saying something, because I knew a boy with the name Draco, he’s a right arse. I tell you he has made my school years horrible sense I was eleven. There was one time when he…” Harry trailed off with a scarlet blush covering his face when he realized he was rambling. 

When Bruce found only honesty and embarrassment on Harry’s face his muscles relaxed and he sunk further into the worn, but comfortable couch. “I see. What was it that you had to tell me?” Harry’s blush increased at the relaxed voice of his mate. That caused most of his blood to rush out of his head and to other ‘places’. He shifted, trying to inconspicuously hide his growing arousal. 

"Bruce, what do you know about magic?" Harry blurted out, not being able to form proper thoughts.  
Bruce looked stunned at the seemingly random question. Then doubtful, probably wondering if he had just let a nut into his house. 

"Magic?" Bruce asked making sure he had heard the word right. At Harry's nod he continued "Its not real."

"Magic is real, Bruce." Harry replied, lips curling in a knowing smile before taking out his wand and vanishing the cup from Bruce's hands and made it reappear on the small table between them. The other man's eyes widened in surprise as Harry continued on, expanding the room, vanishing the dust, and clearing the remnants of the food Bruce must have eaten for lunch. The last thing he did was spell the dishes do themselves. 

When Harry glanced back at Bruce to see what his reaction was. He found that the Bruce had passed out and was lying on the floor unconscious.

Harry looked his mate over, checking for any injuries, sighing when he found none. Harry levitated Bruce off of the hard floor and onto the bed after he had enlarged it and added some cushioning charms so he would be comfortable. The Veela sat on the side of his mates bed and watched as Bruce’s chest rose and fell in time with his breaths in a neverending rhythm.

The Veela sighed again and stood up to finish the cleaning. After he was done he grabbed a pillow and blanket before curling up on the couch and falling asleep, wishing he could climb into the bed and curl up next to his mate instead.

The next morning Harry woke to the wonderful smell of food, his stomach growling in agreement. He groaned as he sat up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked in the kitchen over the back of the couch and saw Bruce flipping something in a pan, said man turned around and smiled when he saw that his guest was finally awake.

"Good, you're awake. I was just making some pancakes. Would you like some?" Harry nodded and slowly got up and walked to the table. "When I woke up you were asleep on the couch and it seemed rude to wake you up just to ask questions, so I let you sleep for a while longer."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."He told Bruce shyly.

The man lips twitched into a small smile at Harrison's bashful voice. "It's no problem. I don't get many visitors, because I tend to move around a lot." Bruce said setting a plate of perfectly made pancakes in front of his visitor. Bruce sat on the opposite side of the table and looked at him. “So what can magic do?”

Harry sat silent for a few moments, trying to think of what he should tell him about first. “Well, we can do many things with magic, but first i'm going to tell you are some of things that we can’t do. We cannot bring back the dead and those that do are sentenced to Azkaban. Azkaban is wizard prison filled with creatures that literally suck out all of your happiness. There are also three unforgivable spells that will get you sent there.” He paused taking a deep gulp of the tea Bruce had set on the table for him. 

“The first is the Imperious Curse, which is able to completely control another person's mind and thus their actions. The second is the Cruciatus Curse, the torture curse that if left on long enough is able to make a person go insane. That happened to the parents of one of my friends when he was a child. The last is the Killing curse, it kills a person instantly.” Harrison stopped seeing the look that Bruce had on his face. 

“Now the things we can do. We are able to change some things into other things.” Harry pulled out his wand and changed his fork into an ordinate ring and back. “We can also make potions. There are so many types that are able to be brewed. There are some that can get rid of a cold, regrow bones, and some that can to be used as fairly harmless pranks. I love that class but I’m not allowed to show it so my grades are rather horrible.” Harrison looked at Bruce who frowned before giving a little smile.

“That’s amazing, Harry. What other kinds of potions are there?” Bruce asked and Harrison was able to tell that he was actually interested, not just humoring him. 

“Well there is a salve that we can brew that is able to heal a deep cut in only a few seconds. I have only ever made it once, but it wasn’t…” 

They spent nearly the whole morning and some of the afternoon talking about different magical topics. Switching between Potions, defence spells, and magical creatures. 

During the topic of Creatures Harrison froze. “There is one last topic that I think I should cover now, Veelas. Veelas are classified as dangerous creatures. There are two types of Veelas the light and the Dark kinds. The light Veelas normally have blond hair and light colored eyes. While dark Veela Have brown or black hair and darker eyes.There are two other ways to classify Veela, dominants and submissives. Both tend to be violent if one harms their mate or their young. It is technically legal for a Veela to kill if their mate or child was hurt. Dominant Veelas are the ones that provide for the family, while the submissives take care of their home and young. Contrary to what most people believe, not all submissives are female, there are some that are male. Male Veelas are able to carry young-”

“What!” Bruce shouted shocked. Harry stifled a heartbroken whimper and curled into the side of the couch listening to beeps coming from Bruces wrist. Bruce saw that sad look and took a few deep breaths. He finally calmed down mumbling under his breath. “...but, that’s impossible...” He reached forward and grabbed Harry and pulled the small teen into his lap. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Harrison. I was just shocked. I wasn’t mad at you.” Bruce murmured sweet nothings until Harry had calmed. 

 

“What else can you tell me about Veelas?” Bruce asked still holding Harry on his lap with his arms wrapped around the teens skinny frame. 

“Veelas have destined mates. Light Veelas are pulled in the direction of their mates, while the Dark Veela are not. When Dark Veelas come into their inheritance they have the first letter of their mates name printed on their backs and the closer they get to finding their mates the more of the name is revealed to them.” Harry paused before starting again. “There are some cases where the mate rejects the Veela. When that happens the Veela grows depressed. After a while the Veela become suicidal and they normally kill themselves, thinking that they were useless because they can’t even have the love of their own soulmate.” Harry didn’t realize that he was crying at the thought of Bruce rejecting him, until a calloused hand brushed the salty drips away from his face. 

“Harry are you a Veela?” Bruce asked, having pieced the information together. Harry nodded, not being able to look at Bruce. Harry stood up and turned around, lifting the back of his shirt revealing the name of his mate. ‘Bruce Banner’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a book where harry has two mates that are Thor and Loki? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> ~VBehnke


	3. Explainations

Harry stood up and turned around, lifting the back of his shirt revealing the name of his mate. ‘Bruce Banner’. 

 

Harry dropped his shirt covering Bruce’s name. Harry didn’t turn around in fear of seeing the horrified expression that he knew would be covering his mate’s face. Tears welled up in his eyes when he heard nothing, thinking that the rejection was inevitable. 

“Harry.” The teen heard Bruce’s Hesitant voice quietly say his name. Instead of answering Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to keep a neutral mask firmly in place as he turned around. The moment he saw Bruce the mask crumbled. 

Bruce was Partially lying sideways on the couch. His head safely cradled on the soft seat of the couch. His legs from the knee down hanging off the edge in a cute but uncomfortable looking way. Harry sighed, he wished that his mate would accept the mateship, or at least come out and reject his properly. 

Harry crept forward, instinctively avoiding the squeaky floorboards. He lightly gripped his mate’s leg and pulled it up onto the cushion of the couch, quickly followed by the second in the hope that it would make Bruce more comfortable. Harry grabbed a thin blanket and gently draped it over his mate’s unconscious body. Harry moved back to the other couch sitting all the way back and rested his head on the cool cloth. 

He decided that he would let Bruce sleep for a few hours before using his magic to wake him up. Harry watched his mate, following the movements of his chest. Harry didn’t want to lose this man, just the Idea of an impending rejection made his heart sink. He pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest trying to provide the comfort he desperately needed . Three hours passed that way. With Harry watching him, making sure that Bruce was alright and safe, before he decided it was time to face the music. 

Harry stood up rubbing his numb legs, before he grabbed his wand and whispered the spell. 

“Enervate” Bruce opened his eyes and yawned, before sitting up. He glanced around the room pausing when he saw Harry standing a few feet away from him. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked, momentarily not remembering what had happen. Bruce’s eyes widened as he recalled his name printed on the Veelas back and what having his name on that specific spot ment. Bruce opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to speak properly for a few moments before he was able to choke out a single word. 

“Mates?” 

Harry nodded his head, but otherwise kept silent. 

“Why me? Why not someone else? There must have been someone better than me.” Bruce spoke finally finding his voice. The words were unbelieving and Harry could hear the thick layer of insecurity those words held. 

“It doesn't work that way Bruce. I’m a Veela and you are my destined mate. You are my soulmate, my perfect match, there is no way that will ever change. If you hate the it then reject me, just get it overwith. Please.” On the outside Harry looked blank but that was only a mask that he had perfected during his years being abused by the dursleys and being lied to and manipulated at hogwarts. On the inside that story was different, just saying the words was killing him. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. 

“No! It’s not that. I don’t want to make you go away. Its just hard to get my mind around that I’m somebodies soulmate.”

“Really?” Harry was shocked, his mate wanted him? It was a miracle that the man in front of him didn’t find him a disgusting freak. 

“I never believed that it would be possible. I need sometime to sort out everything you have been telling me. First there is magic, second there really are magical creatures, and third I’m the soulmate of a Veela. I’m not rejecting you but we will need to take it slow. I’ve barely known you for a full day.” Harry knew that Bruce was being honest. His mate didn’t reject him, His mate Actually want’s him to be himself, just Harry. 

Harry hadn’t noticed that he was crying until Bruce was standing in front on him and gently wiping his tears. 

“I will not reject you Harry. I don’t know why, but I feel connected to you already and its only been a day. There is one problem, I was planning on moving soon but I don't know where we should go.” Bruce felt horrible saying that he wasn’t able to have a place ready for the both of them. 

“Thats fine, I think I have a couple properties How about I check on them while you start getting packed.” Bruce nodded before getting up and grabbing a bag. Harry stopped him for a moment having one last thing that he wanted to stay. 

“I’m going to send a letter to my bank to see if I have and properties that are in usable conditions. I already know of a couple of them but I don't think that they are suitable for us” Harry refused to live in his parents home in Godric's Hollow, the only thing that he would gain from living there are nightmares. The other property being number twelve grimmauld place, that is currently home to the order of the phoenix. 

Harry wiped at his face again, making sure that he had gotten rid of all traces of tears, before he transfigured some parchment and a quill before starting his letter. 

Ragnok, 

Could you send me a list of all the properties that are currently in my ownership. From both the Potter and Black lines.

Thank you my friend, 

Harrison Potter-Black   
Lord of houses Potter and Black

 

Harry sealed the letter and tapped the corner of it to his ring allowing it to vanish from his hand. 

Harry had gotten the lordship rings when he had first gone to gringotts to find out about his money. During that time It was explained to him that the rings were used for many other things than just being a symbol of lordship. It could be used to send letters or objects instantly to the other family members who have similar rings, such as an heir ring or wedding ring with the families insignia carved somewhere on the ring by the lord of the family. It could also be used as a portkey. The rings are all connected and if you were in trouble it can portkey you back to your family or the wearers main residence. The only problem is that the wearer needs to be able to picture the place they wanted to go, that was why it was impossible to use it to go someplace they had never been before. 

Harry shook his head and watched Bruce move around the room collecting his personal items. Harry saw him pack them all into a single bag.

“Would you like me to make some food while we wait for a letter with all of the properties?” Bruce looked up at Harry with a puzzled look before nodding his head and returning to his packing. Harry made some pasta with a cream sauce and a small salad. When the food was done he set it on the table along with two plates and forks.

“Foods ready.” Harry said just above his normal speaking voice. Bruce must have been able to hear because he did answer. 

“Be right there” Harry moved back in the kitchen grabbing two glasses and filling them with ice and water, handing one to Bruce as he walked in. As soon as they sat down and started eating a letter appeared next to Harry’s plate. Bruce shook his head and kept eating the pasta while Harry opened the letter and scanned over the page. 

Harry found that he had sic properties listed under his name.   
Number twelve Grimmauld place, England.   
Godric's Hollow, England   
Potter Castle, France   
Black Manor, England   
2923 whitewine boulevard California, America.   
Noir Island

Harry saw a note and the bottom of the list stating that when he picked one he should tap it with his wand and the letter will turn into a portkey with the password being Veela Mate.

When he tapped each with his finger a small description would pop up, he ignored them wanting to narrow the amount of houses down.

“Well there are six different properties that we can choose from. I guess we need to start narrowing them down.” Harry looked at Bruce before continuing to make sure that he was listening. “There are two that I refuse to live in. My reasoning is that the first has far too many bad memories and the second is filled with betrayers and liers that I don't want to deal with yet.” Harry crossed both of them out with a red ink quill leaving a thick red line before looking back up at Bruce.

“That’s fine I wouldn’t want to live anywhere that holds bad memories. Are there any others that we can cross out?” Bruce asked.

“Do you feel comfortable in large houses?” Harry questioned. 

“How big are you talking?”

“Manor or castle sized?” 

Bruce momentarily froze before lightly shaking his head. He had grown used to the smaller houses that lied in the south asian countries such as India and Cambodia. He hadn’t realize that Harry was that rich. Harry slid the quill across the Potter castle and the Black manor. 

“That leaves us with two choices one in california, America and the othe-”

“No!” Bruce cut off Harry. But saw the startled look that Harry had and started to explain “I’m sorry, I just really don’t want to move back to America” Harry didn’t say anything just crossed out the California House. Harry had thought that Bruce would have chosen that house, but he was wrong.

“Then the last one is actually an Island, I’m not sure exactly where it is located but it is small and uninhibited. There is a small house there so we would have some place to stay. There is also a ward around the entire Island that makes sure that no one is able to see it nor are they able to accidentally stumble across it. Well what do you think Bruce?” Harry looked up at Bruce. 

“That actually sounds perfect.” Bruce couldn’t find anything that he didn’t like about that. He was far away from other people so he could not harm anyone. The best part is that there was no way Ross or anyone else could find him. 

Harry had a similar train of thought, that there would be no way that Dumbledore would never be able to find him if they moved there. He grabbed his wand and tapped the words ‘Noir Island’.

“Well then, are you packed?” Harry asked with a smile gracing his feminine face. Bruce thought he had never seen anything more perfect than the happy smile on the Veela’s face. Bruce nodded and showed Harry the heavy bag that he had packed. Harry reached forward and tapped the bag twice. Instantly the bag lost almost all of its weight and then shrunk, Bruce dropped the bag out of shock. It landed with a small thunk, before Harry grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket. 

“I will take care of that for you. Now we should get some food before we go since there are no stores to buy any when we get there. We will most likely have to leave the Island a few times a month to stock up on food. But that is easy because I can just apparate us there and back.” Bruce and Harry stood up and started making their way to the front door. 

“What is apparating?” Bruce asked, confused by the word. 

“Instant teleportation from one place to another.” Together they walked to the shopping district where people were lined up along the street selling their goods. 

They bought a little from every stand and loaded them into a bottomless bag little by little to avoid suspicion. They spent hours just walking and buying what they wanted. It was a new experience for both of them, just calmly walking and talking about whatever came to mind. As the sky started to darken they decided they had gotten enough food and other supplies that they thought they would need. 

“I guess it is time to take the portkey.” Harry told bruce who nodded, they walked back to Bruce’s old home, they decided to take to portkey there so there was no chance that anyone else would see them. As soon as they entered the front room Harry took out the letter making sure that both of them were holding onto it firmly before saying the activation words. 

“Veela Mate” They vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it or if there are any problems that I need to fix.
> 
> Thank you for reading I should have the next chapter up soon!
> 
> ~VBehnke


End file.
